Many types of small trailers have been previously provided with the most common type of small trailer being a single wheel trailer connected to the bumper of a automobile or the like. A problem associated with the conventional travel trailers is that water and dust sometimes enter the interior of the trailer. A further problem associated with conventional travel trailers is that they occupy a great deal of space when not being used and are therefore difficult to store. A still further problem associated with the conventional travel trailers is the inadequate suspension systems normally associated therewith.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a mobile travel trunk including a novel suspension system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mobile travel trunk including means for preventing the entry of wate or dust into the interior thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mobile travel trunk wherein the suspension system is easily removable from the trunk to enable the trunk to be conveniently stored.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mobile travel trunk which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.